vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madara Uchiha
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: '''Uchiha Madara '''Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: '''Around 30's by appearance due to the effects of his Edo Tensei, however, most probably he lived over 100 years '''Classification: Human, Ninja, Head of the Uchiha Clan, Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, Co-Founder of Konoha Attack Potency: At least Town level normally, Mountain level+ with Perfect Susano'o (Hacked through Mokuton Hands which are restraining Kyuubi with the resulting shockwave splitting four mountain tops), at least Island level+ with Kyuubi under his control | Town level normally, Mountain level+ with Final Susano'o (Destroyed a mountain range with a slash, stated that his Susanoo's power is stronger than Bijuus, also more powerful than PS), Island level+ with Tengai Shinsei (Despite the meteor being slowed down by Onoki and Gaara, it levelled the battlefield and the tremors from the meteor's impact reached the Alliance HQ) | At least Town level (Sent the Bijuus flying with Rinbo Hengoku), at least Mountain level '''with Gedō Mazō (Capable of restraining Kurama) | At least '''Country level+ via powerscaling, likely higher (His power is stronger than So6P Obito, this also was confirmed by Minato) | Continent Level+ (Summoned multiple satellites using Chibaku Tensei which he stated as "raindrops"), Planetary Environmental Destructive Capacity with Jukai Shinkouten Range: Planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi and Jukai Shinkouten, his summoning range is beyond planetary as he was able to summon Gedo Mazo from the Moon Speed: At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic attack speed | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman by himself, Class M+ with Complete Susano'o (superior to Sage Mode Naruto) | Class T+ with Perfect Susano'o | Class M+ with Sage Mode activated (equal to SM Naruto and SM Hashirama), Class T+ with Perfect Susano'o | At least Class T+ '''| At least '''Class T+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ by himself, Class TJ+ with Complete Susano'o | At least Class PJ+ with Perfect Susano'o | Class TJ+ with Sage Mode activated, at least Class PJ+ with Perfect Susano'o, likely higher | At least Class ZJ+ '''| At least '''Class ZJ+ Durability: Normally at least Multi City-Block level via powerscaling (Should be comparable to his Edo self, also possesses Chakra comparable to a Bijuu, and should be at least as durable as Kakashi, if not, far higher), Mountain level+ with Perfect Susanoo (Tanked Prime Kurama's Bijuudama), Island level+ with Kyuubi-Susanoo (Emerged unharmed from the final clash with Hashirama which dwarfed the land) | Multi City-Block level (Blocked a blow from Raiton-clad Raikage), Island level with Complete Susanoo (Tanked Juubi's Tenpenchi), higher with Final Susanoo, Edo Regeneration also makes him very difficult to kill unless circumvented (Regenerated fully from his own Tengai Shinsei, also stated'' '' to be capable of regenerating from 3rd Form Juubi's charged Bijuudama, need to be sealed to defeat him) | Town level normally (Withstood Bijuus' blows), Mountain level with Complete Susanoo (Withstood a unified attack from all Bijuus including Kurama) | At least''' Country level+''' (Superior than ST Obito), regeneration also makes him difficult to kill | At least''' Country level+', likely much higher (His power is close to Rikudo Sennin), at least '''Continent level' via powerscaling Stamina: Very High (Possesses chakra comparable to the bijuus, can fought for a full day and night against the likes of Hashirama before collapsing, has enough chakra to summon the Kyuubi), nigh-unlimited as an Edo and as the Juubi's Jinchuuriki Standard Equipment: '''Gunbai, Kama, Fuma Shurikens, Katana etc '''Intelligence: '''Extremely High (Created the Moon Eye Plan in the first place, Obito's mentor, extremely skilled shinobi, experienced combatant and Combat/Tactical genius) '''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, battle - precognition (via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), fire manipulation, Sharingan allows him to hypnotize opponents and make them see illusions, summoning, can summon colossal meteors, can summon an ethereal warrior like creature (Susano'o) that acts offensively and defensively, can generate wind blades with the swords of his Final Susano'o, Chakra absorption, gravity manipulation, soul fucking, gravity manipulation, levitation/flight, chakra sensing, regeneration (low-mid), yin-yang manipulation, lightning manipulations, wood manipulation, can gather Natural Energy to greatly increase the power of all his abilities, can create chakra arms, can fire spheres comprised of yin and yang chakra as energy beams or energy balls as well as wield them as numerous weapons, reality-warping (InfiniteTsukuyomi), wind manipulation, time-space manipulation (Kamui), can create numerous tangible clones of various elements (shadow, wood, etc.), can projects shadows of himself into the invisible world known as Limbo '''which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive and the shadows can operate independently of the user attacking and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from harm, master at using various weapons (kunai, shurikens, swords, scythes, gunbai's, kusarigama's, etc.), can summon ash '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant, reluctant to use hsi full power, vulnerable to sealing as an Edo, vulnerable to physical and Senjutsu-based attacks in his Sage form '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sharingan' (Mirror Wheel Eye): The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even a tailed beast may be controlled. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra. :⦁'Genjutsu: Sharingan': It is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. :⦁'Izanagi': Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. '-Mangekyō Sharingan '(Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, with each user awakening different abilities. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient — ideally a sibling — an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can be created. This process not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's, signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals. :* Susanoo '''(Tempestuous God of Valour): The Susanoo is an ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the powers of both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. It is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's vital life force and stamina. Susanoo is formed through the materialisation of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Each user's Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms. As users gain more control over Susanoo, they are able to extend their power by forming weapons. Like Susanoo itself, the appearance and abilities of the manifested weapons vary between individuals. : * '''Yasaka no Magatama (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel): Through the use of Susanoo, the user is able to create the Yasaka Magatama from any of its hands, which can comprise of a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centres by a thread of chakra. Due to this structure, the tools act in a similar manner to that of a shuriken when thrown by Susanoo — rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and result in a powerful collision upon impact. : ::: :* Kamui (God's Majesty): Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the process works twice as fast. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire, including the other dimension. The primary weakness of this technique is that both aspects cannot be used concurrently, as he must become and remain tangible in order to transport himself or others. '-Katon' (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. :* Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique): The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user then skilfully manipulates the great fire, and attacks their opponent. :* Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive wall of intense flames, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. :* Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the user's body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. If used upon dense, combustible terrain such as a forest, the confined area can greatly increase the possibility of the target's incineration. :* Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique): The user expels chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it. The technique can also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. '-Sage Transformation:' After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara's body undergoes a drastic transformation, obtaining its final transformation immediately. Unlike Obito, the previous jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Madara was able to retain his ability to think and gained instant control over the beast. -'Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release):' The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu rendering them useless. *'Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball):' Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of at least four different nature transformations, as well as natural energy, and with complete mastery are capable of negating ninjutsu. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands, or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. * Senpō: Ranton Kōga (Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang): After combining Storm Release with natural energy, the user generates a thin stream of lightning from their mouth that is even capable of cutting through theTruth-Seeking Ball * Senpō: Inton Raiha (Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch): By combining the elements of senjutsu, Lightning Release and Yin Release, the user launches lightning streams from their hands, that quickly fork out, increasing its scope as they shoot towards the target. * Limbo: Border Jail: '''The user projects shadows of themselves into the invisible world known as '''Limbo (輪墓, Rinbo; Literally meaning "Wheel Grave"), which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. The shadows can operate independently of the user, attacking and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from harm. Madara's shadow was strong enough to repel all nine tailed beasts in a single instance, while to the naked eye, it appeared to be the act of an invisible force. * Infinite Tsukuyomi: By establishing eye contact with only a standard Sharingan, the user can create an empty dimension under their control, which can be then filled with contents of his or her desire, using the power of the Shinju to do so. While physically tethered and connected to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Madara can manipulate the otherwise blank and white world to create anything he wants no matter how detailed, and control it. By doing this he can create a world exactly as he wants. : -'Rinnegan:' Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death". * Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. * Rinbo Hengoku: An advanced form of Deva Paths ability. Allows Madara to freely manipulate gravity as he choses. Such as levitating his opponents in the air or redirecting his attacks to get around enemy defenses. * Chibaku Tensei: '''is a technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki notoriously used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. Madara Uchiha is also capable of using Chibaku Tensei. He demonstrates this, after obtaining both of his Rinnegan, by creating multiple Chibaku Tensei orbs and launching them in various directions. These orbs pull the landscape up, creating multiple planetoids which are then dropped on his targets. -'''Mokuton (Wood Release): An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. * Wood Clone: '''The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it has the ability to merge with plants and trees. It also have the ability to travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. * '''Multiple Wood Clones: This technique is essentially a mass version of the Wood Clone jutsu wherein the user, using the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium, creates a large number of wood clones. Madara have shown himself able to create up to 25 clones at once. * Wood Dragon Technique: The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can they use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. While both instances created a serpentine dragon, Chinese dragon, though the first had a short trunk-like nose, while the other two later created did not. It also has the ability to absorb chakra from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques. * Advent of a World of Flowering Trees: 'The user creates a dense forest of flowering trees over a very larger area (calced to be over a kilometer). The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. : * '''Secret Jutsu: Nativity of a World of Trees: '''The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. '-Tengai Shinsei: '''Madara summons a large meteor capable of island level/small country level destruction. He can summon at least one more in addition. This technique is suicidal without being an Edo Tensei. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Respect Threads: Madara's respect page Key: Prime Madara '''| Edo Madara |''' Revived Madara with Sage Chakra '''| Sage Madara''' | Sage Madara (with Shinju absorbed) Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninja